The present invention relates to the use of derivatives of formula (I):
or their pharmaceutically acceptable salts as kinase inhibitor.
The subject matter of the invention is the use of the aminoindazole derivatives of formula (I) and their pharmaceutically acceptable salts in the preparation of pharmaceutical compositions intended to prevent and treat diseases which can result from an abnormal activity of kinases, such as, for example, those involved in neurodegenerative diseases, Alzheimer's disease, Parkinson's disease, frontoparietal dementia, corticobasal degeneration, Pick's disease, strokes, cranial and spinal traumas and peripheral neuropathies, obesity, metabolic diseases, type II diabetes, essential hypertension, atherosclerotic cardiovascular diseases, polycystic ovaries syndrome, syndrome X, immunodeficiency and cancer, the pharmaceutical compositions comprising the novel aminoindazole derivatives and their pharmaceutically acceptable salts and the novel aminoindazole derivatives and their pharmaceutically acceptable salts.
Patent application WO 02/074388 describes aminoindazole derivatives of type (a) that are potassium-channel activators
in which G is
    Z is NX0, S or O    E is N or CX1    Y is halogen, X2 or OX2    X0, X1 and X2 are halogen, alkyl or a substituted alkyl    A, B and D are hydrogen, halogen, substituted or unsubstituted alkyl, C(O)pR13, C(O)NR13R14, SO2NR13, R14, S(O)pR15, OR15 or NR13R14    p is an integer from 0 to 2    R13 and R14 are hydrogen, substituted or unsubstituted alkyl, substituted or unsubstituted cycloalkyl, substituted or unsubstituted heteroaryl, substituted or unsubstituted heterocycle, substituted or unsubstituted heteroalkyl, substituted or unsubstituted heteroaryl-heteroalkyl, or substituted or unsubstituted aryl-heteroalkyl    R15 is substituted or unsubstituted alkyl, substituted or unsubstituted cycloalkyl, substituted or unsubstituted heteroaryl, substituted or unsubstituted heterocycle, substituted or unsubstituted heteroalkyl, substituted or unsubstituted heteroaryl-heteroalkyl, or substituted or unsubstituted aryl-heteroalkyl.